


All I Want For Christmas

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Christmas Party, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: Kevin is more than a little sick of Julian and Presnel flirting away their time but not acting on it. So he decides to act. It doesn’t really turn out how he expects it to.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is complete and utter trash, but they needed a fic. They’re sorta adorable. 
> 
> Please enjoy this ridiculous fic and please do not take this too seriously. It’s definitely meant to be stupid and silly.

“We have to do something about them.” Kevin whines. “They’re becoming unbearable.”

“You think they’re actually into each other like that?” 

“You do watch them every day don’t you? See their ridiculous stories on Instagram?” Kevin frowns at Thiago. “They’re definitely into each other. Besides Jule spent all summer texting him, and I got the truth from Ginter. For some reason Jule tells him everything, including about Presnel.”

“So what do we do?” Edinson pipes up from somewhere in the back of the room.

“An intervention of sorts.”

Neymar raises his eyebrow in clearly piqued interest. “What exactly are you proposing Kevin?” 

“Leave that to me.”

—

Julian frowns. He swears he’d closed his locker before he headed to the showers. And he’s absolutely sure that he did not leave anything remotely envelope shaped or box shaped and wrapped in glittery Christmas paper in there as well.

He checks all around him to make sure he’s not being watched and, in turn, filmed, before he reaches into his locker and grabs the envelope first. Despite his fear of being pranked and caught with something highly controversial he’s intrigued. 

“8pm. Valentino’s. Make sure you’re wearing your gift. See you later xxx.”

Julian reads the note again, trying to get a read on it, understand it. And figure out who sent it. He wonders if it’s Neymar trying to get under his skin, or Kevin winding him up, but something feels different, like it’s something that is actually meant to be happening to him. Something that he wants to happen. 

He hopes it’s him. Hopes that it’s Presnel. And something tells him that it is. Maybe it’s the black jumper that he unwraps slowly, fingers running across the fabric reverently. It’s soft and smooth under his skin, his fingers gliding over it easily. 

He laughs as he unfolds it, the gold lettering on the front catching the light and glinting brightly. It’s Presnel alright.

—

Presnel grins as he opens the package left on the roof of his car after training. He had no idea that the team were doing secret santa this year and wonders if he’s been told who he’s got and just forgotten or if he’s miss something entirely. 

He shrugs and slips into his car, ripping open the wrapping paper like a kid on Christmas morning, gold glitter spreading across the plush black interior, coating everything in sight. 

A card falls out as he grabs the soft red fabric he sees inside the paper. 

“8pm. Valentino’s. Make sure you’re wearing your gift. See you later xxx”

His heart beats loudly, it’s not secret santa, not at all. Instead he wonders if it’s Julian. Wonders if Julian would have the guts to do this, to ask him so bluntly, even if it is ‘anonymous’. Not that it matters of course. He’ll be there in this beautiful Christmas jumper, with his soft red wool and sparkling gold letters.

—

Kevin grins. “Plan is well underway.” 

Angel just laughs. “Remind me again why we’re trying to fix our constant source of amusement.”

“Because, my dear friend,” Neymar says, “they’re irritating as hell with all the puppy eyes and out turned bottom lips.”

“And not forgetting the damn pining.” Kevin adds. “So, they’ve got the Christmas jumpers, and the restaurant invitations. All they have to do now is show up wearing the hopeful declarations on their chests and get on with it.”

“What happens if they do ‘get on with it’ and we’re left with something worse than before?”

“What like?” Kevin turns to face Edinson.

“Like, constant puppy eyes of love and inappropriate kissing and touching, and general ‘oh my goodness isn’t he sooooo dreamy’ kinda thing.”

“Hmm. Well then Thiago can tell them put a sock in it, they’ll obey him I’m sure.”

“So why didn’t we go to him first?”

“Because you can’t make someone admit feelings by that sort of thing, they have to do it themselves Angel.”

Kevin has to admit that his plan probably does have a few flaws and holes in it but it’s not like anyone else had a better plan. Plus, he does kinda know Julian, and would bet that something like this would work for him. But even so, he’s nervous. 

—

Julian’s palms are sweating as he waits in the car. Does he go in a little early and wait for Presnel? Does he go in a little later and wait to see if Presnel is waiting for him at the table? Or does he go in right on time? He’s not sure what he wants to do never mind what he should do? 

He taps his hands against the wheel a few times in an attempt to steel his nerves. It doesn’t really work so he figures that maybe going on early and grabbing a drink would be a good choice. Perhaps the drink would calm him down, plus sipping at a bourbon and coke would be a good way to pass time, and a cover for people watching while he waits.

The restaurant is nice and not too busy when he arrives, and he’s thankful that Presnel had the forethought to request a booth in the back that’s somewhat secluded. They could always say it’s a dinner with friends but he’s wearing a black jumper that has “All I want for Christmas is you” in glittery gold letters and he’s not sure that would stick somehow.

He sips the smooth, sweet drink and waits, foot tapping anxiously under the table and doubt start to creep in. It’s 5 past by now and he starts to suspect that at any point Dani would appear with half the team and a huge ‘Gotcha’ sign. 

It’s another 5 minutes of waiting, another 5 minutes of the doubts magnifying in his mind before he spies Presnel hurrying across the restaurant, face a little flushed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m late Jule. I had an issue with my hair.”

Julian laughs at his hurried words and assures him that all is fine. He’s grinning, hands splayed on the table cloth as he waits for Presnel to remove his jacket and sit opposite him. And then….

“Where’d you get the jumper Presnel?” Julian asks, brow furrowing. He’s confused. Presnel is wearing the exact same jumper as he is, but in red. How’d he know to wear that one?

“Er, you left it for me on the roof of my car with a note inviting me here. Where’d you get yours?”

“You left it for me in my locker with a note inviting _me_ here.”

Wait… Julian takes another sip of his drink, thinking hard. 

“You don’t think we were set up do you? Like someone on the team did this?” He muses. “Or just the team maybe?”

Presnel drops his head into his hands. “Seems like it.”

—

Presnel is actually quite disappointed by the turn of events, and he’s shocked at just how deeply the disappointment pools in his chest. He’d wanted it to be Julian so so much and for it to turn out to be a - a what? A prank? A joke? Something else? It actually hurts him. Far more than he would like to admit. 

“You ok?” 

Julian sounds concerned, really concerned, and Presnel tips his head back up to look at him. There’s a slight tilt to his head and a frown on his face and Presnel’s voice hitches. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Oh. My. God. 

His hands fly to his mouth and his eyes go wide. What did he just do? He drops his eyes and stares at the table as hard as possible, willing the ground to open up and swallow him as quickly as possible. 

_Fucking hell Kimpembe. Way to be cool._ he yells at himself internally. 

“You’re pretty damn cute yourself you know.” He hears. Quiet yet strong. Definitely meant to be heard.

He allows himself the briefest of peeks up at Julian and breathes slowly, because damn, those eyes of Julian’s are sweeping over him slowly, taking him in and all of a sudden he feels bare and raw in front of him. Naked even.

He allows himself to smile when he finally realises that Julian isn’t messing with him, that the way Julian is looking at him means that there’s a possibility of being liked back.

—

There's a lot of moments during the dinner Julian has to purse his lips to stop himself from laughing. Presnel is not only adorable but hilarious, which he well knows, but it’s completely different now that he knows that Presnel sort of reciprocates his feelings. 

Sort of? He’d called Julian beautiful less than an hour ago. That’s a damn sight more than sort of Julian tells himself as Presnel spoons some cheesecake into his mouth.

The sound that he emits is nothing less than erotic and Julian digs his nails into the palm of his hand sharply. That’s absolutely no way to think of his teammate on their first date. 

“So. Are we calling this a date?” Presnel asks once he’s swallowed the cheesecake that is causing Julian some discomfort. 

“I hope so.” Julian smiles. “I want to. Do you?”

There’s a nod and a smile and another one of those moans that shoots straight to where Julian really doesn’t want it to. 

“Ok, so it’s a date and I’m really enjoying this date, and this cheesecake.” 

“I can tell,” Julian laughs. “And me too.”

It’s softer than he thought it would be but it causes Presnel to blush and smile bashfully, and Julian can’t stop the movement of his hand. It closes over Presnel’s briefly and his skin tingles at the touch.

“Want to get out of here?” 

Presnel nods and signals for the bill.

—

Fireworks. 

That’s the only way that Presnel can describe what it feels like.

Fireworks. 

The blood is roaring through his body and his lips are on fire. He wants to keep his eyes open because he _really_ wants to see what Julian’s face looks like whilst he’s kissing him, but dammit, those fireworks are making him close his eyes and just go with it.

It’s soft and forceful all at once and Julian’s lips feel like velvet against his own. Velvet that’s quenching the fire that are his own lips. It’s the best first kiss he’s ever had. And he guesses it’s the best first kiss he’ll ever have. Ever. 

Then there’s Julian’s hands. They’re everywhere. In his hair, around his neck pressing into his shoulder blades, resting on his hips with thumbs rubbing circles just under the hem of his shirt and then they’re squeezing his ass. They’re tucked into his back pockets, fingers digging into him through the thick denim and Presnel just melts. He leans further into Julian, if that’s even possible, and cups Julian’s neck, thumbs pressing just below Julian’s ears. 

Julian makes this tiny little noise that sounds like a gasp and Presnel swallows it down. He presses harder wanting to get that sound again, dragging Julian in further to him, and he gets it. He gets that sound again and he can’t help but pull away.

They’re both flushed and breathing hard and Presnel leans in to sneak another kiss, a quick and short peck before leaning their foreheads together.

“So what do you reckon we do now?” He asks.

“Well…”

—

“Kev mate, I hate to break it to you but it looks like your intervention didn’t go so well.” Neymar sighs, cocking his head in the direction of where Presnel is rolling his eyes sarcastically at Julian.

“Well at least they’re no longer mooning at each other. Looks like _a_ problem was solved in any case.” 

“I guess so.” 

“WELL FUCK YOU TOO!”

Kevin snaps his head his up in the direction of the shouting and sees Julian glaring at Presnel who’s lying on the floor laughing. 

“YOU TWO INSIDE NOW. YOU’RE DONE!” 

This time it’s Unai and Kevin winces. Whatever happened on their ‘date’ it did not go well. And Kevin is a little bit more than slightly disappointed. 

—

Over the next few days it’s make out sessions by night and pretend hatred by day. And Julian’s head is starting to spin. He’s not quite sure how long he can keep this up for anymore, how long he can toy with Kevin. He’s 99% sure that the date was Kevin’s idea if his crestfallen face whenever he and Presnel ‘argue’ is anything to go by. 

“I can’t keep this going much longer.” He whines one night, head in Presnel’s lap and some English match on tv.

“2 days babe, just 2 more days and then it’s Dani’s Christmas party. We can surprise everyone then.”

Julian smiles and laces their fingers together tightly. “Shall we wear the jumpers?”

Presnel just grins and ducks down to kiss him slowly.

-

The party comes round quite quickly and Julian couldn’t be more thankful. Lying to his teammates is taking its toll and he really just wants to sleep it all away (preferably with Presnel next to him of course). 

It’s in full swing when he arrives and it’s clear that everyone has had a few drinks, especially Dani. But it’s Kevin who surprises him, Kevin who seems way drunker than he’s ever seen him before. And Kevin who corners him as he’s trying to grab a beer from the fridge.

“What happened man?” 

“What do you mean?” Julian responds, slamming the fridge door and popping the beer lid.

“You and Presnel? Matze said you were into him and he’s clearly into you. So I set you up because you two knuckleheads weren’t capable. And, and you, I don’t know-” Kevin pauses, clearly he’s not as drunk as he’d seemed “- you seem to hate each other now. So what happened?”

“I don’t know what to tell you. We’re just not compatible that way.” 

“ _That_ way? Romantically? Sexually?”

“All of the above.” Julian smiles wryly.

“So at least you fucked then?”

“Kev, mate, just drop it. It didn’t work, we didn’t work. It’s not your fault.”

Kevin rolls his eyes and grunts in annoyance. He’s clearly put out and Julian forces himself to hide the smile that’s threatening to burst into his face. 

He sips his beer, watching as Kevin trundles out of the kitchen, probably in search of someone else to bug or perhaps Presnel to pester about what went ‘wrong’ between them. This could either be a very long night or a fun one.

—

It’s a few hours later and Presnel is suitably buzzed from one too many drinks but he needed something to take the edge off everybody asking him why he and Julian aren’t now dating, as, and he quotes “you’re perfect for each other”. It’s been rough ignoring Julian for the evening and telling Kevin to stop meddling as he’s now destroyed a good friendship. 

Admittedly, that was particularly cruel, but Kevin is quite clearly drunk now and won’t remember a thing in the morning.

“I can't take much more of this,” he whispers to Julian when they manage to snatch a few moments alone in a corner somewhere deep in Dani’s house. “Shouldn’t we just put them out of their misery?” 

“I’d rather kiss you and take you home.” Julian grins, hands gripping at Presnel’s hips tightly. “And make you scream my name.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly.”

Presnel gives in, lips closing over Julian’s hotly. 

“I fucking knew it. I knew it, damn it you two.” Dani is staring at them, mouth stretched into a smile. 

“Dani - I….” Julian starts.

“- Save it. I don’t care. I just want to know how long you can keep this up.”

“What do you mean?” 

“What I mean, Julian, is how much do you want to mess with Kevin over this?”

Julian grins and digs his fingers into Presnel’s hips, nails biting the skin. “What do you have in mind?”

Dani simply smiles, winks and wanders off, leaving Presnel to drag Julian back in for another deep kiss.


End file.
